Looking for Home
by SelenityCosmos
Summary: This is an none-yucky Helena/Dinah fic, but it's only a little bit about that. It's more about something else... review please?
1. Juliet's Guilt

These might be Edited or added to *_^

************************************************

Ya know, usually I have these major crushes on these wicked cute guys, so this kinda surprised me. But it was not too hard to understand, I mean, she had these eyes

************************************************

Dinah sat at the kitchen table with Barbara, going over her English homework, "Barbara, I just don't get this! Why would any girl kill them selves over their dead husband! I mean sure, it was definitely Juliet's fault, so you feel guilty and get over it!"

Helena peeked over Dinah's shoulder, breathing gently in her ear, "Juliet could have stopped all of this, but she didn't protect Romeo, and now he's dead. How would you feel if you–saw a murder, I know you don't have premonitions but, what if you did and didn't do anything about it. How would you feel?"

Dinah's head snapped to face Helena. Helena stared into Dinah's eyes, and saw, to her surprised, that Dinah's eyes were full of tears. "Dinah?" Helena asked softly.

Dinah leaped up and ran to her room, crying. "Dinah!" Barbara called. Barbara and Helena turned to each other and Barbara said, "I'll talk to her."

"Yeah?" Helena asked, "About what?" Barbara looked over to Helena and saw that Helena was very worried. "Barbara, what happened?"

Barbara turned to the door that hid their youngest member and sighed, "I don't know."


	2. Comfort

************************************************

How could she be so cold! Does she have ever lightened up? What did I ever do to her? I know, I know.

************************************************

"Dinah?" asked Helena from the door, "Can I come in?"

"Do you really think I care?" Dinah answered.

Helena sat on the bed next to Dinah, putting her hand on Dinah's neck, softly massaging. "Dinah, tell me what happened back there. What did I do?" Helena pleaded.

Dinah looked up searching Helena's eyes. Finding nothing but a lot of worry and concern she said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Helena answered softly, "Yes, I do."

Dinah bit her lip, "Go get Barbara. I'll tell you just exactly what you asked for." Helena stood and made to leave but, Dinah grabbed her hand. "Please don't hate me?" Helena nodded and looked at Dinah oddly.


	3. A Dream

************************************************

"you just exactly what you asked for" now I was very scared about this.

************************************************

Barbara and Helena entered Dinah's room. Dinah looked up at them and pointed to her desk. There were two pieces of drawing paper on the desk. Helena reached for them, "Not yet." Dinah said softly, "First you have to know, those are just proof."

Helena sat down on the bed again and Dinah moved over to the other side, Helena's eyes flashed hurt, and then it was gone. "Dinah?" Barbara asked gently.

"Ever since I can remember, I've had this one nightmare every night. A mother and daughter are walking, they're happy, talking and safe. Then a man comes up whispers to the mother and stabs her." Helena sucked in a breath, and Dinah continued, "Then the daughter is leaning over her mother and crying. She has a freckle at the very bottom of her sternum. I could feel all the things they felt. Fear, anger, and loneliness. Every thing goes dark then and I'm falling through a black tunnel. Then there's a woman with a scar just beyond her hairline. I can see it because her hair is pulled back after a shower. There's a nock on the door and she doesn't check the peephole, she knows it's Him. She loves Him more than life. She opens the door and it's not Him, it's a man with green hair and a clown face. She's scared, so scared, and she hopes He's alright. And then she's in pain all over and" Dinah was sobbing into the pillow she was squeezing. "And then I'm in the tunnel again there are bats everywhere and a large black bird saves me. We land and the bird cries over a bleeding- a dead kitten and then I wake up."

************************************************

Oh. My. God. I can't believe it!

************************************************


	4. Art

Dinah handed Barbara and Helena the to pieces of paper. It was the two of them. On one piece Helena was leaning over her mother, freckle showing. On the other piece was Barbara bleeding with traces of the scar.

"You drew this?" Helena asked.

"When I was ten, check the date." Dinah answered.

Barbara looked at the other drawing. "They have different dates." She said.

"Yeah, I drew that one, the one of you, with help two years ago." Dinah said, "The man who helped me never mind."

"What, Dinah?" asked Barbara, seeing Dinah's fear. Helena moved to sit next to Dinah.

"He was teaching the class. He was so good. He- he treated me like a daughter." Dinah stood and started to pace. "he had amnesia the doctors thought it was from his attempt at suicide. His son, Dick, was always around and really cute Dick hated that drawing hated me." Dinah stood in front of them head bowed.

"What happened?" asked Helena. Barbara looked at Dinah trying to figure out what Dinah was telling them.

"I saw in side his mind and drew what I saw. He loved it. One day, he was looking at it he he saw something that triggered his memory. The next day he didn't come in but there was a letter for me he was gone. The letter said he would pick up the pieces over the next three years and then he would go home. He said he would find me again and he would thank me" Dinah looked strait at Barbara.

"Bruce is coming home." Barbara said.

************************************************

Oh hell.

************************************************


	5. A Problem

New chapter!!!

~*~

****

Three months later

Dinah was sitting in her class when a call came from the intercom. It was the principles secretary, "Dinah Lance, Dinah Lance please come to the main desk, your father is here to pick you up."

Dinah and her English teacher, Barbara Gordon, met eyes. "Miss. Lance, I better escort you to the desk. Remy?" Barbara asked a tall blond boy, "will you tell Mr. Finch I'm taking a student to the Desk?"

"Yes. Miss. Gordon." The boy said.

As soon as the two were in the hall Dinah squeezed her hawk necklace, "Huntress, we have a problem."

"Oh, hell," was the elegant reply. "What now?"

"Gee, thanks for sounding sooo concerned, but my father's hear to pick me up from school." Dinah said rolling her eyes.

"Your father, huh? I thought you said you didn't know-" there was a short pause, then, "Oh, **Hell**!"

************************************************

Just when things start too look up she pulls something like that! Why her? Why **me**?!?

************************************************


	6. Teacher Kidnaps Student

"So," Helena started, "Where do I meet you two? I can be at the Clock"

"It's not that simple, Helena." Was Barbara's reply, "As her father, who ever this is can take her out of school. No questions asked." Barbara sighed.

"So, tomorrow's headlines read _English Teacher Kidnaps Student And Hides Her In A Giant Clock_ no problem."

Was the sarcastic retort.

"Helena! This isn't funny! Dinah is in serious trouble!" Barbara hissed anxiously as she and Dinah reached the stairs.

"Okay, I'll at the desk when you get there!" Helena said with a sigh.

Helena wrapped her arms around Dinah as soon as she and Barbara came through the door.

"Dinah!" a man said as they reached the desk, "I'm so glad to- Barbara!"

************************************************

Oh no, no way in hell!

************************************************


	7. Daddy's Home

"Barbara?" the man asked softly, "How are you? I've missed that is I wanted-" he paused to take a breath, "I'm here to pick up Dinah, she's Carolyn Lances daughter, and there for mine." Bruce Wane told them.

The mother-like red-head just stared at Bruce, then with a lot of effort; Barbara managed to whisper "You and Carolyn had a daughter? You never _told_ me that you and Carolyn had a daughter? Why? How could you do this!" Barbara ended angrily.

Helena looked from the nervous girl in her arms to her estranged father, "No," Helena growled at the former Batman. Barbara turned to her abruptly, as did Bruce, and gave Helena an inquisitive look, "No. He can't just show up, never having contacted Dinah, and expect to take her from you and me!" Helena protested.

"Helena" Dinah started whirly, and resignedly.

"No, Dinah. You just lost your mother. You _don't_ need to have some pathetic excuse for a father suddenly show up at your front door. Especially wanting to be a parent." Helena paused, examining Dinah's face; "I promised you that we would stay together- that I would take care of you. I'm a Kyle. And Kyle's don't brake their words."

Bruce eyes narrowed, "Helena Kyle?" he asked uncertainly, when Helena nodded, still angry, Bruce whirled on Barbara. "How could I? How could you! All I asked was that you watch over Selina and Helena! Selina dies and you try to turn Helena in to you or me! How is doing-- what we did SAFE?" Bruce yelled at the now even paler redhead.

"Please," Dinah said tiredly, "Please, can we go home to do this? I'm emotionally drained, and my control is slipping. I don't want to hurt anyone." She whispered referring to the fact that she was now called Psyrian.

Dinah had mastered her telekinesis to the point of levitation and blasts, and she also had her own version of the Canary Cry. The Psyrian Psong, or the Psycall as she called it, was a psyonic (instead of sonic) blast that showed itself in the form of bird song calls (instead of whistle calls).

Does he even care about me? Does he even want me? My mother would be so mad at him. What a mess this is we'd better fix all of this- and soon!


	8. A Little Family Time

Helena sat between Barbara and Dinah, carefully guarded and both sides so that her father would live to see tomorrow's dawn. Barbara's wheel chair was in between Bruce and Helena facing slightly away from the man that Dinah knew she loved.

They were eating silently until Dinah put her fork down, "So let us begin. We will speak only when it is our turn, Helena." She mentioned with a look at the feline woman, "I think we should start with Barbara and what she thinks. After all, " Dinah reasoned, "She has been a mother to both of us for some time no."

Barbara blushed at Dinah's comment about her being a mother. "I think that both girls are old enough to decide what they want. Dinah is eighteen and Helena is twenty-two" she paused, "Almost twenty-three, now. I'm just learning how to let them make their own decisions. Like letting one of my top students go to a community college." Barbara finished with a miserable look at Dinah.

Dinah smiled softly, "At least I'm continuing with school, Barbara. Just think how much more frustrating I could be" she trailed off looking over at Helena. Helena smacked her playfully ad winked. "Bruce- er, father?" Dinah tried the name he wanted both his children to call him by. If felt awkward, "I think it's your turn, now."

Bruce smiled at his second child and began, "I left this city the night my Selina died," He paused when Helena started to speak, stopped by Dinah's hand on her own, "I didn't want to be there for the funeral. I didn't want to here about it in the news. I just wanted to be alone. I took Dick and the two off us went to Clark's house in Metropolis." He stopped, remembering something.

"We got there and I went to bed almost immediately. The next morning I woke up, knowing nothing except Dick's first name. I left with him and I was lost until a girl came and woke me up. She drew my last memory at Clark's and it brought everything back. I left that night." Bruce stopped again and smiled at Dinah, "I didn't know then that you were mine- I didn't know until I found a letter from your mother. She had found you and sent me a picture of the girl who brought me back saying that this was my little girl. Now here I am." He ended.

I have a sister. Okay, now is it my turn? And so glad he cares he still wasn't there when I was little. Is Dinah Lance anyone besides the girl who brought back his memory.


End file.
